Love and Wine
by lovelylady123
Summary: What happens when the 5d's members meet up to celebrate Christmas with one another 4 years after they all go their seperate ways?


** I decided to push myself into writing about odd couples in 5d's. Let me know if you guys wanna see more odd pairings. I don't do Yuri/Yaoi or Incest. Review if you want more. I'm open for suggestions! (: **

**BTW: I'm a Faithshipper until death, but this isn't a Faithshipping story. Even if you HATE this pairing give it a shot! (: And there are some ODD pairings in this story. lol.**

**UPDATE: I am so sorry that I screwed up Jack's character for everyone! Yeah, I had Jack be sarcastic. I apologize. Thanks for the feedback. I will try to work on it. Would you guys be happier if I tweaked it a little better to suit Jack more? And I don't think that the two hate each other. I do believe that they are kinda best friends, but they never really had a lot of interaction. Aki doesn't really hate him, but she is confused at that moment in time. She is trying to talk herself out of how she is feeling at that moment when they kissed. I will work on my Jack writing skills. Would you all be happier if I tweaked the story a little bit? Let me know, and sorry for this! **

**And yeah, I think Jack did go solo. Who is to say that he didn't join another team later on? It is just for the purpose of this story. Sorry for that! (:**

Love and Wine

Akiza's heart was pounding. n eThis was her fourth Christmas she had been away at college. Seeing how almost every house and building was adorned in Christmas apparel made her heart melt. Akiza walked in the door and shivered as she adjusted from the transition of cold to warm. Every couple of months (and holidays) the members of Team 5ds had decided to meet up and keep in touch. It made the distance slightly more bearable.

Akiza was so excited to tell them all the wonderful news. She was spending her last semester in Germany. She would continue the next four years of med school in Neo Domino. Tonight she would announce her great news to everyone.

Akiza's eyes first went to Yusei. Her heart skipped a beat. Somehow the old feelings she had for him remained with her all this time, but Yusei was happily married now. She couldn't change the past. _I'd change it for you. _She bit her lip as he pulled her into a hug. Ever since Yusei had married Misty (and had created the most gorgeous married couple ever) he had been a lot more open. Four years ago Yusei wouldn't have so boldly pulled her into a hug. Now they were standing in the living room of his house wrapped up in an embrace. She pulled away first to stop her heart from breaking into little pieces in front of everyone.

Next Misty greeted Akiza. Akiza missed Misty a lot. She loved hanging out with Misty, especially since she didn't get to often. Misty also greeted Akiza with a big hug. Akiza smiled, blinking unnoticeable tears from her eyes. Akiza had had the same tears two years ago at their wedding. Akiza was a bridesmaid, of course. She had front-row seats to watch the man she loved marry someone else.

Akiza sat down on the couch beside Luna and Leo. Luna and Leo were now sixteen and had changed so much. She missed them the most out of all, she had decided. Luna's hair was now long and flowed down her back. Leo's had been cut short and no longer mimicked his sisters. While she had been catching up with the twins Crow had walked over to her and had talked to her. Akiza couldn't help but notice the lingering glance Crow had given Luna and the blush that now began to paint Luna's face.

"Would you like some eggnog, Akiza?" Jack asked sarcastically. She noticed that he was reclined in his chair sipping his coffee. Akiza rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I would but you'd probably spit in it." She got up. The idea of eggnog sounded appealing. She went to the kitchen and noticed several eggnog's had already been made. It must've been Misty's handiwork. Akiza quickly grabbed a cup and went to sit back down in front of the fire.

After she finished sipping her eggnog the occupants of the house began to break out the board games. Yusei brought out Twister which was Leo's personal favorite. With half an hour's worth of Twister ended, Jack was declared the ultimate winner. Monopoly was the next game on the list. Yusei won the game of monopoly (to no one's surprise).

To finish off the night, everyone gathered in a circle around the fire and began telling about their adventures since the last time they saw each other. Luna told everyone about her first kiss. Akiza smiled at Crow's grimace. _Nothing going on there…_She thought. Leo told everyone how he devoured two turkeys during a family reunion that had happened last month. Jack told of his conquering of a famous American duelist who was named Michael. Crow contributed to the conversation by saying he had helped build a bigger house for Martha to house more orphans. Yusei and Jack smiled. Finally, all eyes turned to Akiza.

"Well…I actually have some great news! My stay in Germany is up. I'm completing med school right here in Neo Domino!" Akiza said ecstatically. Misty clapped her hands and pulled her best friend in a hug. Akiza smiled. She looked at Yusei who seemed to be grinning at her like he used to.

"Well now it's mine and Yusei's turn," Misty smiled at her husband as he grasped her hand in his. "We're pregnant!" she exclaimed. Everyone started cheering. Applause and shouts were heard throughout the house. The only one who wasn't cheering was Akiza. She was too stunned to move. "Akiza, are you okay?" Misty looked at her friend with concern.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Come here, Misty." She pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you two. If it's a girl name it after me." Akiza forced herself to smile. Misty laughed, obviously satisfied with her response. Akiza's attention turned to the window. It was snowing outside now. She needed to go outside for some fresh air. She needed to breathe. "If you excuse me, I wanna go outside for a little bit." Akiza stood up to go grab her shoes.

"Actually, I think it's time we all hit the hay. Let's all get out our sleeping bags." Misty told everyone. Every time they all met they would have a little "camp-out" on the living room floor. Akiza set up her little space in no time at all and quickly went outside.

She leaned up against the railing. It was cold, and she ruefully wished she'd have grabbed her jacket, but she couldn't go back in there. Misty was pregnant. She and Yusei were going to have a baby together. Her stomach churned. She didn't know how long she had been out there when she realized she had company.

Jack Atlas joined her. In one hand he had a wine bottle. In the other hand he had to wine glasses and her jacket. He sat the wine and wine glasses down on the banister and handed her the jacket. She quickly put it on. "What are you doing out here?" her eyes widened at the wine. "Is that Yusei's wine?"

"Yes. So? I doubt Misty will be drinking it for the next nine months. Why are you out here?"

"Catching some fresh air." She lied. Akiza watched Jack pour each glass half-full of wine.

"Really? Or could it be that you were crying? Your face is just red and you do have tears running down your face." Jack shrugged. "Or I could be imagining things." Akiza's face heated up. She didn't realize she had been crying, but when she wiped her face she felt wetness. With the sleeve of her jacket she wiped her tears and continued to stare at Jack. He took a sip of his wine and handed her the other glass.

"This is Yusei's wine, you know. He might not want us drinking it." Akiza stared at it. It was a lovely shade of red. It kind of reminded her of her hair.

"The man broke your heart and married your best friend who is now carrying their baby. He letting you drink his wine is the least he could do for you, considering all the damage he's caused." Jack took another drink. Akiza nodded, completely agreeing with Jack. She gulped a large amount of the wine down before she knew what she was even doing.

"Why are you out here?" she sat her wine glass down. "You're talking about Yusei breaking my heart, but if I do remember you were the biggest heartbreaker out there." Akiza pursed her lips. Why was he doing this? Kindness wasn't exactly Jack's forte.

"You really think I know nothing of heartache? One of my teammates is marrying Carly. I just got my invitation yesterday, and guess who was asked to be the best man. Me. I was the one who pushed Carly away and I even introduced them. It's my fault but it still…"

"It just pisses you off, doesn't it?" Akiza took another drink of her wine, finishing it off. Jack smirked. Obviously they were in the same boat. All the pain and anguish Akiza had felt had lightened tremendously. Now it was replaced with anger.

"You deserve to be angry." Jack added, finishing his glass of wine as well. Akiza held out her glass as he poured them some more wine.

"You're damn right I'm angry! Yusei made me care again. He made me fall in love with him and then turns around and marries one of my best friends. Not to mention he's knocked her up and they are going to have a wonderful child together." Akiza sarcastically added as she took another drink. She thought that she should've been a little quieter with her tone of voice, but right now she didn't care who heard her.

"I'm angry too. Ever since I left I have tried to get Carly to talk to me. Instead she ignores me. Then she meets my friend, falls in love, and now they are going to have a storybook wedding in Hawaii." He took another drink of his wine. "I've seen the wedding plans. Lovely wedding, by the way. Your invitation should be in the mail." Jack said sarcastically.

Two wine glasses later the snow had stopped and Akiza and Jack were still venting on their relationship problems. During this time Akiza had realized that she would get over Yusei, but to do that she had to hate him for a little while. Jack, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to get over Carly.

"What do you do when you just…"

"…love someone so much." Their eyes met when Akiza finished his sentence for him. Four years ago Akiza couldn't stand to be in the same room with Jack Atlas. Now she was finishing his sentences. Akiza didn't know if it was the wine, the moon, or just Jack Atlas himself, but suddenly she felt like…kissing him? Before she could even make the motion to do it herself, Jack's lips were on hers.

Akiza wrapped her arm around his neck while Jack crushed her against him. Her mind was spinning with a million thoughts. _You hate Jack Atlas. You are supposed to hate Jack Atlas. You actually understand Jack Atlas. _She felt quite bipolar at the moment. She was torn between the appeal of hating him and the thrill it was to kiss him.

The two suddenly pulled away from each other. They were breathing heavily. Akiza called him a pig under her breath while she was sure he'd mumbled something terrible about her under his breath. Whatever was compelling her to be doing _this _with Jack Atlas was driving him as well. Rationality was slipping for both of them at the moment, but she was glad that the desire to torment each other was still there.

When they pulled away the second time Akiza downed the last of her wine. She smoothed out her clothing and began to walk towards the door. "I still hate you, Jack Atlas. Just…not as much." She grinned as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked as she disappeared into the house.

**Ta-da! To my entire die hard Faithshippers you can consider this a Jack and Akiza friendship story because it really kinda is. To everyone else who doesn't care it could really go either way. I could potentially write a whole story on what happened the next morning (but being the Faithshipper I am Misty would probably end up falling off of a bridge so Akiza and Yusei could be together) but I'm going to leave this to your interpretation. Jack and Akiza could go on hating each other the next day, or they could just simply forget what happened because of their intoxication levels, or they could get together, or they could just come to a better understanding with one another, or you can think Misty spontaneously dies (along with Carly's man) and Jack and Akiza end up with who they belong with (in my opinion). So I hope you all liked this! (:**


End file.
